


a meeting gone wrong

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “Please. While I am well aware of what a pleasure it is to see Narcian, I didn't come because I was called,” Narcian explains, pushing his hair into perfect shape. Even  with the precautions he always takes, a brisk walk is enough to mess it slightly. “Its only by chance that I wanted to speak with you, Kiran.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> Well. This is here.

“Ah, Narcian. I'm glad you could make it so quickly,” Kiran says, smiling at the Hero who answered her summons.

“Please. While I am well aware of what a pleasure it is to see Narcian, I didn't come because I was called,” Narcian explains, pushing his hair into perfect shape. Even  with the precautions he always takes, a brisk walk is enough to mess it slightly. “Its only by chance that I wanted to speak with you, Kiran.”

“Then, I suppose I’m glad that I’m lucky enough to be blessed with your presence.”

“You are, indeed! That is a much more fitting reception for the great Narcian! Now, for what I would like to discuss… there is the matter of my promotion.”

“Hm? What do you mean?” Kiran asks, as she pours tea for the both of them, from a pot she had prepared for their meeting.

“Well, of course you plan to advance me in the forces of the Order of Heroes. That much is obvious, but I can’t help wondering when I should expect it,” Narcian says, matter-of-factly, as he takes the cup Kiran offers him. “It’s only a matter of time before I stand above all these other cretins, of course, but sooner is always better than later.”

“That doesn't really seem to be how things work around here,” Kiran says, though she can't hide a smile at the wyvern rider’s ideals. She sips at the tea, still impressed at how her skill in brewing it has grown. Narcian matches her, though after his first sip, the blonde drinks the rest in heavy draughts. “You might want to slow down a bit, Narcian.”

“And why should I do that? After all, this tea is brewed to an excellent finish! It is nearly great enough to match me, Narcian!” he rambles, already gesturing for another cup. Of course, Kiran is right. Truth be told, Narcian had hurried over as soon as he heard her summons, neglecting other needs in favor of his own ambitions. The Order of Heroes has a strange hierarchy, in which Kiran makes many of the important decisions in spite of not truly being in command, so a meeting with her meant a lot to the ambitious ladder-climber.

Regardless of what led him to bypass even the shortest break, the man feels a slight pressure in his abdomen, knowing it to be his already-strained bladder. And, questionably, he had just thrown back two cups of tea, which will surely worsen his need as time goes on. Though it's not anything he can't handle! He is Narcian, after all, and Narcian is slave to nothing! Not even his own body.

Or so he tells himself. As they sit and discuss Narcian’s favorite subject, however, he begins to notice the pressure growing. Their conversation continues, and Narcian does his best to suppress his need. How can he afford to show any weakness before Kiran, of all people? The one person who determines his usefulness in this strange, though enjoyable place?

~X~

But as they speak, the wyvern rider finds it harder and harder to ignore the need he feels. Though, at this point, it's moved beyond just a need. His bladder is practically  _ throbbing _ , and while he does his best to keep that from showing, Kiran eventually picks up on something being off.

“Narcian, are you alright?” she asks, her brow furrowing with concern.

“Alright? Well, I'd say I'm much better than alright! What would even make you ask such a question?” Narcian asks, as he crosses and uncrosses his legs. The man fails to realize just how obviously uncomfortable he is, relying on his self-inflated ego to convince him that he's acting normally.

“You seem a bit nervous, is all. You can't seem to keep still! If you're eager to go I think we can wrap this up, though.”

“Nonsense! I'll not be leaving until… until you've given me a solid answer on that promotion!” Narcian says, making that promise to himself as much as to Kiran. “Besides, I could negotiate like this for hours. Whatever it takes to claw my way to the top, after all.”

_ Can you really call discussing your own merits and talents a “negotiation”? _ Kiran wonders, silently. “If you insist, we can continue. I suppose you have been putting in good work, Narcian. If you'd like, I can work on moving you up a bit once we're able.”

“Ha! I knew you weren't a complete fool, not like all these other fleas around here. You recognize Narcian's many talents!” Narcian says, growing a bit too excited. He rises, forgetting about his situation as he celebrates his victory. But it does not take long for his bladder to remind him of his predicament. He feels a sharp twinge, and his knees lock together. Before he can stop, a small spurt of his piss escapes, spilling into his pants. Narcian clamps his hands down on his crotch, beyond trying to hide his need in his panic.

“N-Narcian?” Kiran asks, taken aback by the sight. “What's the matter?”

“Nothing!  _ Don't look at me! _ ” Narcian snarls, crossing his shapely legs and pressing both hands between his legs, doing anything to stave off what is to come. “Just go, now!”

“But these are my quarters and…” Kiran begins, but she is cut off by a strangled groan from the wyvern rider. 

“No, no no! Damn it, not now!” he cries out, as he feels his control slipping. He can't do this, not him, not  _ Narcian! _ And especially not in front of  _ her! _ But he knows that even one step would drive him past his limit, would cause him to lose control just as much as standing here waiting will. Tragically, however, his options are limited. And every single one of them ends with Kiran seeing him piss himself. 

Stuck in horrible indecision, Narcian finds he can't last a moment longer. With a whimper that makes his already horrifying situation that much worse, he loses control. Even as his piss begins to rush out of him, he keeps his hands between his legs, trying desperately to stop the flow. He can feel it spreading through the fabric of his pants, darkening them as it soaks them through, the warm liquid rushing through his hands, down his legs, and splattering onto the floor. It seems to go on forever, and Narcian cannot bring himself to look up at Kiran, or to do anything at all. 

How can  _ he _ be doing this? How can things have come  _ this _ far? Surely everything is ruined now, and Narcian will be nothing more than a joke. Despite himself, he feels the beginning of tears welling up in his eyes, as the stream of his piss finally ends. For a moment, he stands, panting. Until Kiran speaks.

“Narcian. Are you… are you alright?” the summoner asks, concerned.

“I said  _ don't look at me! _ ” Narcian says, and he is truly a mess. His pants are completely soaked, and he can feel the heat of his piss fading quickly, even that which ran into his boots and onto his hands. The worst part is, he cannot even try to straighten himself up, with his hands drenched in piss. 

“Narcian, it's okay.”

“How could  _ any  _ of this be okay!?”

“Because, it's just you and I here.”

“That's honestly worse! You're the only one out of all these cretins that I respect! And now you'll never respect Narcian again!”

“Wouldn't I? Sure, it was a bit much for you to let things go that far but,” Kiran says, trying to think of a way to calm down the wyvern rider. “Doesn't it show a certain determination? You stuck it out here until things went that far. That is something I can respect.”

“Truly?” Narcian asks, straightening up. “Er, I mean, of course. Of course! Narcian would never allow something so base to stand between him and his journey to the top!”

“That's right! Now… we really need to get all of this cleaned up.”

“Oh. Yes, yes, that would be wise.”


End file.
